Kipp Rodain
History Life on the Island Kipp was born nameless on a small, uncharted island a league or so outside of The Shackles, that was home to three tribes of Kobolds who spent their time fighting over territory; mainly a natural hot spring, and a large clearing in the center of the island that served as a no-mans land. After a handful of skirmishes that saw Kipp grow discontented with the state of things, and set off to find his own corner of the island; eventually happening upon a shipwreck that had washed ashore. Sifting through the wreckage, he found countless trinkets and gold that he hoarded into a cave nearby. Among them was a sealed trunk of a Shelynite priest. Using these books, he learned to read, and found himself enamored by the ideals of Shelyn; beginning to worship her as part of his daily routine. For the next few years, Kipp would live in his cave, scavenge through the occasional shipwreck, and fight off any Kobolds who wandered too close to his home; developing a severe contempt for Kobolds as a whole for what he believed was their pointless existence of endless squabbling. Trouble on the Wind Kipp eventually amassed quite the collection; mainly looking for interesting artifacts and trinkets over coin. However a pirate crew landed on the island to take on fresh water and hunt for food, eventually stumbling upon Kipp's cave. The crew took all of the treasure Kipp had secreted away, locked him in a small cage, and tossed him in the hold with it. One of the crew; Olympia Rivera was looking for a way out of said crew, and snuck into the hold to look for a handful of treasure to take with her when she fled. After gathering a pile of coin and trinkets, she turned to leave; before spotting Kipp in his cage; clutching an ornate talisman of Shelyn that looked to be valuable. She stepped over and tried to take it from him, But Kipp huddled into the far corner to protect it; starting to point out other treasures in the hold that could be of equal value. Caught off guard by his grasp of Common, Olympia opted to free the Kobold, and load her pack with as much gold she could fit, and stuff him inside it as well to smuggle him off the ship. A New Partnership Putting as much distance between them and the old crew as possible, Olympia dropped all her gold on a small ship, and they set off to search for new treasures. In the first few weeks, she came to realize the strange little Kobold was easily the most valuable thing she had taken; his survival skills, scouting, and most surprising of all; divine healing, proving to be invaluable in their adventures. As time went on, Kipp went from Olympia's indentured servant to her best friend and partner, equally sharing gold and treasure as they accumulated it, and helping get Kipp acclimated to society; including introducing him to baked goods, and drinks like juice and coffee; A decision she regrets to this day. Onto the Next Adventure After almost five years of adventuring; a close call with Olympia's old Crew would cause the duo set sail for a city known as Black Heart bay on the Island of Nibiru, though a storm would see their boat destroyed, and Olympia having to row herself, and an unconscious Kipp to safety just outside of the city of Abrogail. Characteristics Appearance Kipp is a blue-scaled Kobold standing two feet, seven inches in height, and weighing twenty-two pounds. He has a slim, fit build that has been honed from his adventures and near-constant sprinting. He tends to stick to two outfits. His adventuring gear is a mithril shirt, and a strange vest with an assortment of pockets, and sewn in loops on the back for his crossbow; with the symbol of Shelyn stitched on the back. He pairs it with some baggy shorts, and a custom made set of pouches that strap around the base of his tail. Whenever he needs to be properly dressed, he just forgoes the mithril shirt and extra pouches. When he just needs to be comfortable, He wears an oversized white tunic that hangs below his knees. No matter what, he keeps an ornate golden jeweled amulet of Shelyn around his neck. Personality Kipp is most easily described as Happy-go-lucky and has a sunny disposition that is hard to break. He's overly-energetic enough as it is before he even has his first cup of coffee for the day. The only things that make him unhappy are; when people ignore him, other kobolds, and when he doesn't have coffee for a few days. He also has a phobia of Oozes as a result of nearly being killed by one during a particularly treacherous trip into some ruins, where he failed to notice a trap that dropped the floor out from under him; dropping him directly into an acidic ooze. Relationships * Olympia Rivera - "Olympia is the best! She's my favorite person, and she takes care of me!" * Nessa Baker - "Nessa is weird. She's really smart, but she acts funny around Smao." * Immie Iezi - "Immie's really strong! And really nice!" * Grimgore - "He said he eats Kobolds..." * Flint - "The Boss. The Cap'n. I like Flint. He's cool!" Aspirations "I just wanna make a lot of shiny coins, and have fun with Olympia! Maybe make some more friends too! Maybe find a really rare and shiny treasure like my amulet!" Category:Characters